


Wendy

by Erule



Category: ultimo - Fandom
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, MetaMoro, Música, Sanremo, Wendy - Freeform, adriano cassio - Freeform, cantanti, canzoni, niccolò moriconi - Freeform, ultimo - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: Niccolò e Wendy si sono lasciati da un anno, ma lui non riesce a rassegnarsi, perché è convinto che lei sia l'amore della sua vita. Riuscirà a riconquistarla?⋆<< Tu sei sempre stata Wendy, per me. >><< No, non chiamarmi più così. Ho dimenticato cosa significhi essere Wendy. >>⋆In questa storia vedrete due ragazzi di vent'anni che hanno a che fare con il loro primo amore, le conseguenze della fine di una relazione e cosa significa diventare grandi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vi consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTwjvLxocBE :)

Prologo

Wendy sapeva di azzurro. Di azzurro e di fragole. Peter l'aveva sempre pensato. Aveva gli occhi grandi, color del cielo d'estate, quello blu senza nuvole. E poi profumava di fragole. O meglio, si ricordava sempre di quella volta in cui gliene aveva fatte cadere alcune addosso per sbaglio. Era stato un incidente, eppure lei ultimamente era così nervosa per gli esami che pensava sarebbe scattata. Invece l'aveva fissato per un minuto buono, prima di scoppiare a ridere, facendo apparire un paio di fossette ai lati della bocca. Da quella volta, Wendy aveva sempre saputo di fragole per lui, come fosse un profumo che si portava addosso. Ora sperava che fosse lo stesso, che avesse sempre lo stesso odore. Che sognasse ancora, anche se lui non ci riusciva più. Guardò il cielo azzurro, immaginando il colore dei suoi occhi.

È colpa delle favole, pensò. Era solo colpa delle favole, se lei adesso non era più con lui.


	2. Capitolo 1 - Wendy, prestami un tuo sogno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcG7eow7UFc :)

Guardò verso la sua finestra mentre si accendeva una sigaretta. Era estate e faceva caldo, soprattutto per le strade di Roma, dove sembrava che l'asfalto risucchiasse tutta l'afa per poi gettarla di nuovo fuori quando camminavi sui marciapiedi. Ah, Wendy, pensò Niccolò, chissà cosa stai facendo. Non riusciva a vedere che le ombre dietro le tende, le quali, di tanto in tanto, gli mostravano la sottile figura della ragazza. Si chiese se leggesse ancora le favole ai Bimbi Sperduti dell'ospedale quando non studiava. A Wendy piaceva fare volontariato.   
Gli squillò il telefono.   
<< La stai ancora a stalkerà, eh? >>   
<< Non la sto stalkerando >>, rispose piccato.   
<< Sé, vabbè e io sono la Regina Elisabetta. >>   
<< Ma magari, almeno ce ne andremmo a magnà in un posto decente! >>   
<< Te possino...! Comunque, cosa vuoi fare? >>   
<< Ma niente, non posso comparire di nuovo nella sua vita e rovinargliela. >>   
<< Di nuovo. >>   
<< Esatto. >>   
<< Allora torna a casa. >>   
Niccolò sospirò.   
<< Sì. >>   
Lasciamela solo guardare ancora per un po', per favore, avrebbe voluto dirgli. Ancora un po', solo per i suoi poveri occhi stanchi che non riuscivano più a prendere sonno. Solo per i pensieri, che la notte lo facevano girare e rigirare fra le coperte come un matto. Wendy stava ridendo, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e la sua voce che rimbombava sfocata fra le pareti del suo cervello.   
Dove sei finita, Wendy?, si chiese, come se non potesse vederla. Chissà in che posto nel mondo si era cacciata. Gettò via la sigaretta e si voltò per andarsene, ma poi vide qualcosa che gli fece raggelare il sangue nelle vene: la figura di un uomo, di qualcuno che se ne stava vicino a Wendy. Avvertì una stretta al cuore. Certo, aveva il diritto di rifarsi una vita. Certo, era passato del tempo. Certo, l'aveva lasciato lei ed aveva fatto anche bene, eppure...   
Chiuse gli occhi.   
Eppure Wendy era sempre stata con Peter nelle storie.

***

Si svegliò con la testa martoriata, come se gliel’avessero presa a martellate per tutta la notte. Il primo pensiero, come ogni giorno da un anno a quella parte, fu L’ho persa. La sua mente era stata ormai logorata, come un vecchio vestito bucherellato dalle termiti nei cassetti. Ormai aveva persino finito i ricordi da rivedere, quelli che gli danzavano ogni ora davanti agli occhi, come una tortura cinese. Aveva rivissuto ogni singolo momento speso con lei, ogni pomeriggio passato ai giardinetti, ogni serata estiva in cui aveva contemplato i suoi occhi, che non aveva visto mai occhi più grandi, blu come il cielo terso.   
Si alzò stropicciandosi gli occhi, prima di buttarsi a capofitto nella doccia, unico rimedio contro la calura estiva che gli stava consumando anche la pelle. Si cambiò velocemente, si guardò per un attimo allo specchio (Sempre il solito bambino con la faccia da perdente, pensò) e poi uscì di casa.  
Trovò Adriano nel parchetto ad aspettarlo, in ritardo come sempre. Lo salutò con un cenno, gli occhiali da sole già sul naso di prima mattina.  
<< Allora, ti sei ubriacato anche ieri sera pur di dimenticarla? >> chiese l’amico, una sigaretta fra le dita ed un sorriso sghembo. Lo stava prendendo in giro com’era solito fare. Stronzo.   
<< Adrià, so’ solo le nove e mezza del mattino, lassame risvegliamme ‘n pace, te prego. >>   
Adriano, a quel punto, alzò i palmi delle mani di fronte al petto in segno di resa, prima di entrare nell’auto e fare segno a Niccolò di seguirlo. Quel giorno se l’erano preso per loro: sarebbero andati al mare, avrebbero bevuto la birra in spiaggia come facevano da adolescenti senza farsi beccare dai loro genitori, avrebbero scambiato qualche parola con le ragazze che giocavano a beach volley e poi avrebbero mangiato la pizza a casa di Niccolò. Si prospettava una giornata perfetta all’orizzonte.  
Ecco perché Adriano non aveva la minima idea di che giornata di merda sarebbe capitata loro in seguito. 

Stesero i teli mare sulla sabbia, mentre il cielo minacciava pioggia. Avrebbe dovuto capire che quello era un segnale bello evidente del fatto che sarebbe successo qualcosa di negativo, ma Adriano era ancora troppo annebbiato dall’idea di poter passare una giornata in totale relax col suo migliore amico come non succedeva da un sacco di tempo a quella parte.   
Si sdraiò a gambe incrociate, un’altra sigaretta fra le labbra e gli occhi chiusi. La fresca brezza marina gli accarezzava i capelli, mentre Niccolò imprecava contro il cellulare.  
Ecco, vacanza finita.  
<< Che succede, Nic? >> chiese, anche se non voleva sapere davvero la risposta, gli occhi ancora chiusi, speranzoso che non dovessero tornare subito indietro.   
<< Jacopo mi ha appena scritto che domani mattina devo esse nel suo ufficio alle otto del mattino. Me se’ sta à alzà ‘a pressione, t’o dico. Me se sta à alzà! >>  
Adriano sbuffò, poi decise di aprire gli occhi, alzarsi, prendere Niccolò per le spalle e dirgli: << Nic, io te vojo bene e se voi mo’ te passo pure l’apparecchio dà pressione, però té devi dà ‘n po’ ‘na calmata. >>  
Niccolò buttò fuori l’aria, poi annuì.  
<< C’hai ragione, c’hai ragione. Scusami, ma ieri sera ho visto ‘na cosa che m’ha devastato. >>  
<< Che hai visto? No, se è qualcosa di sconcio, non ‘o vojo sapè! È la tua ex, dopotutto. >>  
Niccolò gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
<< Non te direi mai tutti i dettagli, Adrià. Comunque non sono un pervertito, volevo solo… volevo solo vederla, d’accordo? Mi manca e non so come fare pe’ rivederla, senza darle fastidio. Però so che non posso appostarmi fuori da casa sua come un maniaco, quindi non lo farò mai più. >>  
<< Bravo, mossa saggia. Dai, misurati la pressione e dimmi che hai visto. >>   
Niccolò gli raccontò in breve della serata, mentre una morsa al cuore gli faceva salire la pressione. Non poteva ancora credere di aver rovinato tutto con lei. Era passato del tempo, era vero, tempo in cui lui aveva lavorato su stesso, ricercandosi, cercando d’essere più consapevole su che persona fosse ormai diventato, sui sensi di colpa, ma lei continuava ad essere un pezzo mancante della sua esistenza. Non riusciva a lasciarla del tutto da parte. D’altronde, come avrebbe potuto? Era stata la sua Musa per un anno, la sua confidente, amante, migliore amica. Il pensiero che fosse sparita completamente dalla sua vita, anche se abitavano entrambi nella stessa città - Roma -, lo uccideva.   
<< Io non so più che devo fà, Cassio. Sento che mi sto consumando come lo stoppino de ‘na candela. >>  
Adriano lo osservò, scalfendo il velo che Niccolò usava per ripararsi dagli altri. Erano in pochi quelli che potevano vedere i suoi occhi dietro gli occhiali, la sofferenza nascosta da strati di strafottenza e timidezza. E gli spezzò il cuore.   
<< Nic, non c’è molto che tu possa fare. Lei è stata abbastanza chiara: non vuole più vederti. È finita. Fidati, meglio dimenticarla che continuare a prende’ a pugni quel tuo povero cuore o un giorno te verà davero ‘n’infarto, altro che ipocondria! >>  
Niccolò abbassò il capo, poi annuì.  
<< Forse hai ragione. >>  
Dopodiché, si godettero le onde del mare in tempesta. Non era ancora venuto a piovere, ma sembrava che mancasse davvero poco per un cambio di carte in tavola. Una parte di Adriano pensò che qualcosa avrebbe stravolto il castello che lui stesso aveva aiutato Niccolò a ricostruire, ma di nuovo, non le diede ascolto.   
Chiese a Niccolò di prendere un paio di birre al bar: le avrebbero bevute e poi se ne sarebbero andati, anche se era solo mezzogiorno. Il destino aveva voluto che piovesse proprio durante il loro giorno libero. Poco male, avrebbero ordinato una pizza a pranzo ed avrebbero giocato alla Playstation da Niccolò.   
<< Due birre, per favore. >>  
<< Anna, non venirmi a dire che quello era l’unico ombrellone libero, per favore! >> esclamò la voce dolce di una ragazza alle sue spalle.   
<< Ti dico di sì, invece! Non c’era nessuno! >>  
<< Ma se c’erano le ciabatte di un ragazzo! >>  
<< Che non avevo assolutamente notato! >>  
<< Ah, no? E come mai, casualmente, quel ragazzo era Christian? >>  
L’altra ragazza sbuffò, poi si gettò con la testa fra le braccia sul bancone dov’era appoggiato Niccolò. Bofonchiò qualcosa, ma non riuscì a sentirla. Niccolò alzò un sopracciglio in segno di disapprovazione, perché si era praticamente spalmata per un verso sul suo braccio, ma vide che era imbronciata dopo che l’amica l’aveva ripresa, così non fiatò.  
<< Ecco le tue birre. >> disse la ragazza a cui le aveva chieste.   
<< Anna, prendi questi due cocktail e poi andiamo via, che sta per venire a piovere. >> disse l’altra ragazza. Niccolò si voltò per guardarla dopo aver pagato, ma aveva un asciugamano a coprirle il volto mentre si stava asciugando i capelli bagnati dall’acqua, quindi non riuscì a vederne il viso. Ma avrebbe giurato che la sua voce fosse molto familiare…  
Adriano lo richiamò da lontano, facendogli segno di sbrigarsi, così andò via. Bevvero le birre ghiacciate in fretta e furia, rischiando per poco di non raggelarsi lo stomaco, poi tornarono alla macchina.   
<< Adrià, c’erano due ragazze al bancone… >>  
<< Perché me lo dici solo adesso? >>  
Niccolò roteò gli occhi.   
<< Famme parlà! Allora, queste due ragazze stavano litigando… cioè niente di serio, diciamo che si stavano prendendo in giro, va bene? Comunque, una delle due sembrava avere la stessa voce di Wendy. >>  
Adriano inalò un po’ di fumo, poi lo gettò fuori dalle narici, stancamente.   
<< Nic, tu stai avendo le allucinazioni, t’o dico. >>  
<< Nun me di’ ‘ste cose, che poi ce’ credo pe’ davero! >> esclamò, prendendo la sigaretta dalle mani di Adriano per darne una boccata.   
<< E nun ce crede… >>  
<< Te possino, maledetto… >>  
Poi, le sue orecchie sentirono di nuovo quella voce. Era la voce dell’altra ragazza, Anna doveva chiamarsi. Si voltò per riuscire ad individuare Wendy o almeno, la sua sosia, ma non la vide. Al suo posto c’era una ragazza dai capelli neri corti ed una risata cristallina. Aveva un laccio nero attorno al collo, un choker, con attaccato un campanellino come quello dei gatti che prendeva a suonare ad ogni suo movimento. Si domandò come si chiamasse. Quella non poteva essere sicuramente Wendy, perché la sua Wendy era bionda come l’Alice di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie.   
<< Nic, dai, sali. >>  
<< Sì. >>  
Ma dove sei finita, Wendy?

Tornarono a casa con la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa. Adriano chiamò la pizzeria, mentre Niccolò si guardava intorno, cercando di capire perché sentisse una strana assenza alla bocca dello stomaco. E no, non si trattava di Wendy, stavolta.  
<< Cazzo Adrià, i teli! Abbiamo dimenticato i teli in spiaggia! >>   
<< Non fa niente, dai, lascia stare. >> disse Adriano. << No, non stavo parlando con lei! >> esclamò poi al telefono.  
<< Vado a riprenderli un attimo! Prendo la mia macchina. Torno subito. >>  
Dato che stava per scoppiare un forte temporale, in circostanze normali, li avrebbe lasciati là, quei teli. Peccato che il suo fosse uno di quelli con il disegno di Peter Pan sopra, regalatogli da Wendy, quindi non l’avrebbe mai lasciato al vento.   
Setacciò la spiaggia, ma non li trovò. Si passò le dita fra i capelli, spossato. Non ne poteva più. Non era il telo il problema, avrebbe sempre potuto ricomprarlo in fondo, ma perderlo così, per una distrazione, gli ricordò il modo in cui aveva perso Wendy. Per un errore. Un solo, piccolo, errore. E dannata la sua memoria, che continuava a ricordarglielo. Sarebbe dovuto essere più presente, invece l’aveva lasciata crollare da sola. L’aveva abbandonata. E giustamente, Wendy non aveva retto più.   
<< Ehi! >> lo chiamò una voce. Si voltò e vide una ragazza al bar, quella che gli aveva dato la birra prima. << Qualcuno ha detto che saresti tornato a riprendere dei teli. Io me ne sto andando. Li rivuoi? >>  
<< Come fai a sapere chi sono? >> chiese Niccolò, correndole incontro.   
<< Be’ mi hanno detto che un ragazzo con gli occhiali da sole e i capelli scuri sarebbe tornato per riprenderli. Sei tu Ultimo? >> chiese e lui si tolse gli occhiali.   
<< Direi proprio di sì. >> disse, sorridendo. << Chi te l’ha detto? >>  
<< Una ragazza con i capelli biondi. Non ha voluto dirmi il suo nome. >>  
Wendy. Allora era lei. Continuava a prendersi cura di lui, nonostante tutto. Chissà se l’aveva riconosciuto o se avesse solo assunto che quel telo era il suo…  
<< Grazie. Ti devo il biglietto di un concerto! >>  
<< Oh, la mia nipotina ne sarà felice! >> replicò. E dire che pareva avere a malapena trent’anni…   
Tornò a casa in tutta fretta, ripercorrendo la strada a ritroso, mentre qualche goccia di pioggia cominciava a battere sul tergicristallo dell’auto. Il litorale si stava svuotando di gente e pareva così vuoto, così perso, un po’ come lui.   
Le persone pensano sempre che fuggire sia più facile. In effetti è vero, restare è certamente più difficile. Ma cosa succede se non stai davvero scappando? Cosa significa se il tuo punto di vista è diverso da quello di un'altra persona? Se lei vede che ti stai muovendo, mentre in realtà tu non fai altro che rimanere immobile? Chi dice che sia tu a scappare e non l'altro?  
Inchiodò all’improvviso, scampando per un pelo un incidente molto stupido da fare. Gli prese a battere il cuore all’impazzata nel petto. Gli sarebbe venuto sicuramente un attacco di panico. Cercò un parcheggio per potersi fermare un attimo e riprendere fiato. Di solito, quando gli capitava, chiamava subito Wendy, ma stavolta la sua voce non l’avrebbe rassicurato. Chiuse gli occhi, poi li riaprì velocemente e cercò di prendere piano dei bei respiri. 

<< Wendy, mi passi il sale, per favore? >>  
<< Perché continui a chiamarmi così? >>  
<< Perché tu sei la mia Wendy, no? Ogni Peter ha la propria e tu sei la mia. >>  
<< Ma io non le somiglio affatto. >>  
<< Le somiglierai, quando ti comprerò un bel vestitino azzurro per il tuo compleanno. >> ribatté Niccolò, con un sorriso furbo.   
<< Nic, compio vent’anni, sono un po’ grande per le feste in maschera, non credi? >> fece lei, nascondendo un sorriso di rimando. << E poi non sono la tua bambolina. >>  
<< Lo so, infatti tu sei Wendy, la regina dei Bimbi Sperduti dell’ospedale >> disse, prima alzarsi dalla sedia ed abbracciarla.

Ah, quant’era bella, Wendy.   
Si calmò. Buttò fuori l’aria, poi tornò verso la portiera del guidatore per rientrare. Stava piovendo a dirotto, ormai. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere dove fosse e notò un ristorante di fronte a lui, poco lontano dal lido, tutto sommato. Guardò verso la porta e vide uscire fuori, tutta affannata, una ragazza. Aveva i capelli bagnati ed un vestito azzurro addosso. Sembrava terrorizzata, gli occhi grandi come due pianeti. Per poco non si sentì svenire. Il suo nome gli pizzicò la punta della lingua.  
<< Wendy >>, mormorò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Eccomi qui con il primo capitolo della storia! Stiamo cominciando ad entrare nel vivo. Non è che abbia molto da dire in realtà, ma un paio di commenti li farò: i dialoghi di Niccolò ed Adriano sono in dialetto, perché penso che fra di loro parlino così, mentre se avete notato, Niccolò con Wendy parla in italiano. Per ora vediamo un Niccolò che ancora non riesce a dimenticarsi di Wendy e gli amici - Adriano - che fanno di tutto per aiutarlo. Ma lei? Il finale ovviamente è fatto apposta per lasciare un po' di suspance, ahah. 
> 
> C'è una semi - citazione di Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo quando Niccolò dice di aver dimenticato i teli in spiaggia. 
> 
> All'inizio di ogni capitolo troverete una canzone che vi consiglio di ascoltare durante la lettura. 
> 
> Ripeto, spero di aver scritto in un romano decente, il mio obiettivo è quello di ridare la loro parlata per riuscire ad essere più vicini ai personaggi, ma se ci fossero degli errori, sentitevi liberi di correggerli! 
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale a tutti quelli che leggono e commentano, davvero.
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo finalmente avrete modo di conoscere Wendy! 
> 
> Fino ad allora, vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> Erule ❦


	3. Capitolo 2 - E la notte l’ho sognato di scappare via con Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRODlP_joWk :)

A metà.  
È così che ti senti quando finisce una storia, perché è così che ti lasciano.  
All’inizio, avverti il braccio dominante sparire direttamente dal tuo corpo, come strappato. Poi c’è il freddo. Oh, il freddo. Il freddo polare Niccolò non l’aveva mai sopportato: quello che ti attraversa la spina dorsale come fosse la Fossa delle Marianne. E poi ci cadi in quella fossa, perché senti che il terreno di colpo ti manca da sotto i piedi e crolli. Quando ti tolgono una persona, è così che ti senti. Non c’è trucco né inganno.  
Diverso è quando ti allontani da lei, togliendoti velocemente un cerotto. Senti solo il vuoto in un primo momento, qualcosa che stranamente non c’è più, come se avessi dimenticato l’orologio a casa. Ti svegli dopo aver dormito finalmente per ore, dopo aver passato settimane a piangere e pensi Oddio, sono libera, sono libera. E poi? Poi arrivano le lacrime, perché tornano i ricordi e rivedi quella persona ovunque, in qualsiasi oggetto che ti ha regalato, in ogni marciapiede che avete calpestato insieme, in ogni voce che non è la sua e non lo sarà mai più. Per sempre è un tempo troppo lungo per una vita come la nostra, oggigiorno. E pensare troppo fa male, ma questo lo si è sempre detto.  
L’aveva incontrata a metà strada, Wendy, con il cuore sottoterra e con il sogno di un lavoro, come tutti gli altri. Così lui l’aveva pregata, anzi no, implorata di non finire come loro. Aveva cercato di ridarle sogni e speranza. Forse un po’ c’era riuscito, ma era stata lei a riparare lui, a rimettere insieme i pezzi del suo cuore spezzato, perché quello rotto era lui. Lei era sempre stata già intera. Certo, prima. Prima che lui le spezzasse il cuore.  
<< Wendy… >>  
<< Nic! >> esclamò lei, poi attraversò la strada vuota e gli prese le guance fra le mani. Si era dimenticato della sua delicatezza. << Stai bene? Prima sembrava che stessi per avere un infarto! >>  
Niccolò sorrise, trattenendo una risata.  
<< Mi potrebbe venire adesso, Wendy. >> disse Niccolò e vide i suoi occhi passare dalla preoccupazione alla confusione. << Oddio, non ti vedo da un anno, Wendy. Adesso potrei anche morire. >>  
Wendy s’inumidì le labbra screpolate, ma non parlò. Forse non avrebbe saputo cosa dire o forse fu solo perché non ebbe abbastanza tempo.  
<< Amore! >> la chiamò un ragazzo dietro di lei, che la stava raggiungendo con un ombrello fra le mani. Gli si strinse lo stomaco in una morsa. Come l’aveva appena chiamata? << Ehi, stai bene? Chi è questo ragazzo? >> chiese.  
<< Lui… lui… stava avendo un attacco di panico credo e ho voluto vedere come stava. >>  
Il ragazzo sorrise, porgendole la propria giacca.  
<< Sei sempre la solita. >> commentò, dandole un bacio sulla guancia. << Ehi, io sono Alex. Stai meglio adesso? Vieni dentro, chiediamo se hanno dei vestiti per voi due. >>  
Niccolò non riuscì a proferire parola, così si limitò ad annuire ed a seguirli nel ristorante. Pensò di mandare un messaggio ad Adriano, ma Wendy si voltò per rivolgergli un’occhiata impaurita e lui smise di ragionare. Era stata la prima volta che la sentiva mentire. Si chiese cos’altro fosse cambiato nel breve tempo in cui erano stati lontani. Forse non era neanche più la sua Wendy, quella vera, quella che aveva idealizzato durante la sua assenza grazie a ciò che si ricordava di lei. Si era reso conto troppo tardi che le persone sono imperfette e come tali, avranno sempre dei difetti di fabbrica, delle cicatrici scavate nella pelle, errori di produzione difficili da cancellare.  
Forse il suo era quello di essere troppo pessimista.  
L’albergo aveva un ristorante in cui a quanto pare stavano mangiando Wendy e quello che pareva essere il fidanzato. Niccolò li seguì con le mani in tasca, a disagio, dopo essersi rimesso gli occhiali da sole per non farsi riconoscere da anima viva. Si chiese da quanto tempo andasse avanti quella storia, se Wendy fosse davvero innamorata di lui, se l’avesse dimenticato. Dopotutto, era passato del tempo e si meritava davvero di essere felice, ma gli piangeva il cuore al pensiero che la persona con cui condividesse tutta questa gioia non fosse lui.  
Si recarono alla reception. Quell’Alex pareva conoscere i proprietari, che prestarono loro dei vestiti per cambiarsi. I bagni più vicini erano due, perché il posto era vecchio e l’avrebbero ristrutturato a breve. Così, ognuno di loro si chiuse in uno di essi per svestirsi.  
Avvertiva il respiro cadenzato di Wendy che cercava di cambiarsi velocemente. Fece scivolare la maglia larga della proprietaria lungo il corpo esile, mentre Niccolò guardava il muro di fronte a sé. Si erano asciugati con degli asciugamani, ma i capelli erano ancora intrisi d’acqua. Sperò di non prendersi una bella polmonite. Al solo pensiero, stette per andare in iperventilazione, così abbozzò una conversazione con Wendy solo per cercare di pensare ad altro.  
<< Allora, quell’Alex me pare… me pare simpatico. >> buttò lì.  
Wendy s’immobilizzò, un ballerina a mezz’aria al posto delle solite Converse ed il respiro mozzato in gola. Per fortuna, Niccolò non poteva vederla.  
<< Sì, >> rispose, deglutendo, << lo è. >>  
Niccolò annuì.  
<< Già. Sono felice per te. >>  
<< Grazie. Noi… noi stiamo insieme da poco. Un mese. Oggi è il nostro mesiversario, sai. Volevamo festeggiare a pranzo, così, per fare i romantici come i ragazzini. >>  
Niccolò fece un sorriso tirato, amaro.  
<< Come i regazzini, Wendy? Vuoi dire, come noi? >>  
<< Noi eravamo davvero dei ragazzini, ai tempi. Questa è la differenza, Nic. >>  
Nic. Non l’aveva sentita chiamarlo col suo soprannome da un sacco di tempo. Se non fosse stato che stava ancora ripensando alla polmonite ed al suo nuovo ragazzo, probabilmente ne sarebbe stato persino contento.  
<< Hai ragione, Wendy. >> disse, uscendo dal bagno.  
Wendy lo raggiunse subito dopo, l’espressione sul viso quasi rabbiosa, ma lei era così dolce che persino quando era furiosa sembrava un orsetto di peluche e non riusciva mai a prenderla sul serio.  
<< No, non chiamarmi più così. Ho dimenticato cosa significhi essere Wendy. >> disse, ma la sua voce la tradì, perché era quasi triste.  
Niccolò abbassò lo sguardo, annuendo.  
<< Va bene. Scusa. >>  
Poi Wendy andò ad asciugarsi i capelli sotto a quell’aggeggio infernale che brulicava sicuramente più di germi che di altro, ma purtroppo era la loro unica speranza di poter evitare di prendersi un broncopolmonite. Di tanto in tanto, Niccolò osservava la ragazza: gli sembrò spezzata, Wendy. Spezzata come la loro relazione. Qualcosa si era spezzato fra di loro. L’aveva sentito. Spostava il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, imbarazzato, mentre lei rifuggiva il suo sguardo e pensò a quanto fosse buffa quella situazione. L’ultima volta in cui parlerai con una persona non la sai, come non sai quando vedi qualcuno per l’ultima volta prima che muoia. Non credeva che si sarebbero mai ritrovati, nemmeno per caso, perché Roma era grande e insomma, non è così facile rivedersi. Lui non si sarebbe mai riavvicinato a Wendy volontariamente, dato che lei non voleva, ma era tornato da lei, perché lo faceva sentire vivo. Lei avrebbe solo preferito che non tornasse più, invece.  
Il rumore cessò e capì che Wendy aveva terminato. Gli lanciò uno sguardo, poi si lavò le mani ed infine uscì.  
L’aveva sempre portata in un posto dentro di sé. L’aveva tenuta accanto al proprio cuore, perché ormai faceva parte di lui e perderla avrebbe significato lasciare andare la sua bussola. Gli sembrava di non appartenere più a niente, come se fosse completamente fuori dal mondo, senza Wendy. Si erano annientati fra di loro, bruciandosi a vicenda i polpastrelli. Avevano litigato. Si erano rinfacciati tante cose di cui ora si pentiva. Però, aveva sempre saputo, anche mentre le faceva del male con quelle parole velenose, che era stato solo il meglio per lui.  
La rincorse e per fortuna la trovò poco fuori dal ristorante, acquattata dietro allo stipite per non farsi vedere dal fidanzato.  
<< Ti stai nascondendo da Capitan Uncino, Wendy? >> scherzò lui.  
Wendy serrò le palpebre, sbuffando.  
<< Si può sapere che cosa vuoi? >> chiese voltandosi, facendo involontariamente mulinare i suoi capelli biondi sulle spalle.  
<< Perché gli hai mentito? >>  
Wendy s’inumidì le labbra, le braccia incrociate.  
<< Perché sarebbe stato strano dirgli Oh, ma guarda un po’, ho appena incontrato il mio ex, Ultimo, un cantante super famoso in Italia di cui non ti ho mai parlato, che stava per avere un infarto in macchina. Non sarebbe stato il massimo, non trovi? >>  
<< Accidenti Wendy, m’ero dimenticato del fatto che tu non sappia fare del benché minimo sarcasmo. >>  
Wendy roteò gli occhi.  
<< Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi Wendy. >>  
<< Lo so, lo so, hai ragione. >> replicò Niccolò, mostrando i palmi delle mani di fronte al petto in segno di resa. << È solo che ce so’ abituato, sai. >>  
<< Sì, lo so. >> disse. << Hai ritrovato il telo? Ho pensato che fosse tuo, perché te ne avevo regalato uno io e andavamo spesso in spiaggia lì. >>  
Niccolò fece segno di sì.  
<< Hai ‘na memoria de fero, Wendy. Te l’ho sempre invidiata, soprattutto perché ai concerti mi sfuggono spesso i testi delle canzoni. >>  
Wendy ridacchiò e si ricordò di come fosse bella quanto rideva. Wendy era bella come un universo che nasceva e vederla sorridere era come vedere i pezzi che si mettevano insieme nello spazio per crearne uno.  
<< T’è scappato un po’ di romanaccio, Nic. >>  
Niccolò fece un passo verso di lei e le sfiorò i capelli che le accarezzavano la guancia sinistra. Glieli portò delicatamente dietro l’orecchio e sentì la gota che s’infiammava piano piano. E di colpo, non si sentì più solo.  
<< So che non ti piace, ma lo capisci bene. >> disse, con voce bassa e roca.  
Wendy fece saettare lo sguardo da un pozzo scuro all’altro. Gli occhi di Niccolò erano profondi come la tana del Bianconiglio e lei si trovava proprio sul ciglio.  
<< Nic, non possiamo tornare ad essere amici dopo tutto quello che è successo. >>  
<< Ma io ti guardo negli occhi, vedo tutto il male che ti ho fatto e penso che vorrei tanto porvi rimedio. >> ribatté Niccolò.  
La vide chiudere gli occhi, grandi come pianeti, poi gli prese la mano e l’allontanò dal proprio viso.  
<< Non posso. >> disse Wendy. << Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti però, Nic. Stammi bene, d’accordo? >>  
E poi la vide sparire nella sala dove Alex la stava aspettando.  
Ti tremavano le mani, Wendy.  
In quel momento, gli squillò il telefono. Adriano gli imprecò contro mentre tornava correndo verso l’auto, la risata di Wendy ancora impressa nelle orecchie come la melodia di un carillon.  
Pensò che probabilmente, quelli come lui che ti dicono Non ti farò mai del male sono proprio quelli che invece te ne faranno. Aveva tradito la sua fiducia, quando avrebbe solo dovuto tenere fede alla sua promessa e portarla al mare o perlomeno, altrove, in un posto in cui non servono più le parole. Aveva promesso di starle accanto, invece non c’era stato mai.  
Quella era la colpa che avrebbe espiato per tutta la vita.

***

Adriano s’era preoccupato molto, ma alla fine aveva ascoltato tutti gli sproloqui di Niccolò su Wendy esattamente come un anno prima. Lo vide stare sdraiato sul divano con un braccio sul viso, la macchina della pressione sul tavolo lì accanto. Era un po’ alta.  
<< Nic, ha voltato pagina. Dovresti farlo anche tu. >>  
<< Perché per voi è così dannatamente facile dire sempre le stesse frasi? >> sbottò Niccolò, mettendosi a sedere di scatto. Si stava scaldando. << Insomma, dite tutti di Andare avanti e ripetete che a vent’anni nun me posso rovinà ‘a vita pe’ ‘na ragazza, ma se fosse l’amore della mia vita? O se fosse una persona che non riesco, anzi, che non voglio lasciar andare? E poi, nessuno sa mai dirti come si fa a smettere di pensare. La mia mente è logorata dal fatto che penso a lei dalla mattina alla sera ogni giorno, senza farlo neanche apposta! Cerco di distrarmi fra il lavoro e le uscite con te e gli altri, ma ogni minima cosa mi ricorda lei e io non ce la faccio, Adrià. Non ce la faccio più. Fammi smettere di pensare, te prego. >> disse, poi lo ripeté, gli occhi lucidi. << Famme smette de pensà, te prego. >>  
Adriano si alzò ed andò ad abbracciarlo. Niccolò era sempre stato come un fratello per lui, sin da bambini e non credeva di averlo mai visto così. Si era spento e non si ricordava nemmeno più come fosse prima. C’era stata una spaccatura fra la persona che era prima di Wendy e quella che era diventata dopo essersi lasciati. Aveva cercato se stesso, l’aveva ritrovato un po’ sul palco, fra gli spartiti e nei marciapiedi di San Basilio, nei punti fracassati dell’asfalto in cui nascevano sempre due fiori, ma si vedeva che gli mancava qualcosa, come un ingranaggio che non si poteva sostituire.  
<< Nic, ricordati tutte le cose brutte che vi siete detti, che qualcosa si è rotto fra di voi ed i suoi difetti. Devi volerla dimenticare, devi superarla da solo o rimarrai bloccato per sempre nel passato e t’assicuro che è una strada buia, quella di chi si perde nei ricordi. >>  
<< È una strada buia quella senza di lei. >> ribatté Niccolò e fu in quel momento che Adriano capì di dover fare qualcosa. 

Il giorno dopo, uscirono tutti insieme come ai vecchi tempi. Adriano aveva chiamato tutti: Valerio, Alessandro, Gabriele, Tiziano… i soliti insomma. Serviva un intervento d’urgenza per l’amico ed ovviamente ognuno di loro aveva risposto subito per aiutarlo. Occorreva trovargli una nuova ragazza ed anche subito. Chiodo scaccia chiodo si sa, no? Dunque, quella sera la discoteca più in voga del momento avrebbe conosciuto il gruppo degli amici del parchetto di San Basilio.  
Oh, poveri loro.  
<< Daje, Nic! E metti su un bel sorriso o non troverai mai nessuna! >> esclamò Adriano, facendogli spiccare un sorriso finto sul viso con gli indici ai lati della bocca.  
Entrarono nel locale alle undici passate e Niccolò si chiese quanto sonno avrebbe potuto recuperare il giorno dopo prima delle prove per i concerti. La sua carriera stava andando bene, ma lui puntava all’eccellenza, quando doveva lavorare sodo, ma così gli sarebbe stato molto più difficile.  
Passarono all’incirca un’oretta a ballare e buttare giù drink come fossero acqua fresca, ma non aveva ancora individuato una ragazza che fosse all’altezza di Wendy. Forse aveva solo bisogno di più tempo per dimenticarla.  
Si alzò e fece segno ad Adriano di andare al bagno. In realtà, uscì a fumarsi una sigaretta, con l’intenzione di non rientrare e tornarsene a casa. Prese una boccata di fumo che sapeva quasi d’ossigeno, osservando le stelle. Ah, lui l’aveva avuta una stella, Wendy ed ora l’aveva persa. Però avrebbe dovuto saperlo: le stelle non appartengono a nessuno se non al firmamento e Wendy meritava più di uno che quella sera incideva un’altra debolezza.  
Fu lì che la vide. Anna, gli sembrava si chiamasse. Aveva due belle gambe lunghe, i capelli scuri ed un abito davvero molto corto. Stava parlando con Campanellino. La soprannominò così, per via del choker con il campanello che portava al collo come i gatti. Aveva i capelli corti raccolti in un paio di chignon sulla testa, gli occhi a mandorla, una sigaretta elettronica fra le dita ed il petto pieno di brillantini. Sembrava quasi scintillare. Avvertì l’odore di marshmellow del vapore. Erano le amiche di Wendy. Forse significava che lei era lì. Il suo cuore prese a battergli furiosamente nel petto. Poi però gli cadde nello stomaco dolorante, quando si ricordò che probabilmente c’era anche il fidanzato. No, non valeva la pena aspettarla.  
Spense la sigaretta e fece per andarsene, ma una delle due ragazze lo chiamò.  
<< Ehi, Ultimo! >> fece Anna. Lui si voltò. Aveva uno sguardo furbo, quasi malizioso ed una strana scintilla negli occhi. Gli faceva quasi paura. << Sono una tua grande fan, sai? >>  
Lui si avvicinò, un sorriso da sbruffone dipinto sul volto.  
<< Ah, sì? >>  
<< Sì. >> rispose lei, buttando fuori un po’ di fumo dalle narici. Aveva un piercing al naso. << La mia canzone preferita è Wendy. >>  
Niccolò si morse il labbro inferiore, annuendo.  
<< Colpito e affondato. >>  
<< Adoro Battaglia navale. >>  
<< La canzone di Lorenzo Fragola? >>  
<< Non stiamo flirtando, Ultimo. Voglio solo che smetti di ronzare attorno alla mia amica. >> fece lei, lo sguardo tagliente, mentre calpestava la sigaretta con la punta della scarpa col tacco.  
<< Ci siamo incontrati ieri per caso, Anna. >>  
<< Ooh, stalkerando stalkerando hai scoperto anche il mio nome, eh? >> disse, avvicinandosi e Niccolò capì che lei sapeva. Gli puntò l’indice al petto. << D’accordo, sentimi bene, bello: vedi di starle lontano. È chiaro? Le hai già spezzato il cuore una volta e gradirei che evitassi di rifarlo. >>  
<< Anna, dai, lascialo stare. >> intervenne l’altra ragazza. << Scusala, ma lei è molto protettiva nei confronti di… >>  
<< Wendy sa benissimo come condurre la sua vita, direi. Ha fatto delle scelte coì coraggiose l’anno scorso, che mi sono sentito un bambino in sua presenza e mi dispiace di aver capito il suo valore troppo tardi. Questo però non mi dà il diritto di rientrare nella sua vita, lo so bene. >>  
Campanellino gli prese la mano e gliela strinse.  
<< Ti auguro buona fortuna, Peter. Davvero. >>  
E gli sembrò sincera.  
<< Spero di non rivederti mai più o ti porterò in tribunale per farti avere un ordine restrittivo. >> lo minacciò ancora Anna, poi tornarono dentro. 

Il giorno dopo, si risvegliò con un mal di testa atroce per via della musica troppo alta. L’aveva ascoltata a palla a casa, in cuffia, mentre cercava di dormire. Poi aveva bevuto. Tanto. E insomma, alle cinque del mattino aveva intonato mezzo album di Vasco con Adriano rischiando di venire buttato fuori dal palazzo.  
Be’, perlomeno ne era valsa la pena. Cantare Vasco a squarciagola ne vale sempre la pena.  
Si alzò dal letto, si buttò sotto la doccia e poi fece colazione. Certo, erano le tre di pomeriggio, ma tanto le prove si sarebbero tenute di sera, quindi aveva tempo. Adriano stava ancora russando con una mano ed una gamba penzoloni lungo il divano.  
Ripensò alle amiche di Wendy che l’avevano minacciato, la sera prima. Campanellino l’aveva addirittura chiamato Peter. Anna l’avrebbe fatto in modo dispregiativo, ma lei no. Lei sembrava quasi credere in quel nome. Un po’ come la vera Campanellino credeva in Peter Pan.  
Doveva rimettersi in piedi. Aveva un obiettivo: scrivere canzoni e far divertire i fan ai propri concerti. Avrebbe ricomposto quel puzzle dai pezzi distrutti ch’era diventata la sua vita. Non avrebbe più controllato Wendy nemmeno sui social, da nessuna parte. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Poi, successe. Urlò il nome di Adriano come se fosse stato in pericolo di vita ed in effetti, era vero. Bastò poco per andare nel panico.  
Uno starnuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Eccomi qui con il secondo capitolo della storia! Non vi abituate a tutta questa puntualità ahah. Comunque, finalmente avete conosciuto Wendy! Cosa ve ne pare? So che può essere sembrata un po' antipatica qui, ma sta cercando di tenersi alla larga da Niccolò, lui in passato l'ha ferita e quindi è stata un po' fredda, quindi non giudicatela subito in modo negativo. 
> 
> Ogni tanto troverete dei riferimenti a Peter Pan, credo che ve ne siate accorti. Niccolò ne parla molto spesso nelle canzoni, quindi mi sembrava giusto - nonché divertente - aggiungerci qualche citazione nella storia.
> 
> Qui si parla un po' delle amiche di Wendy, che stanno cercando in tutti i modi di proteggerla da Niccolò - Anna più che altro. Cosa pensate di loro? 
> 
> Ne vedrete delle belle nel prossimo capitolo, per via del fatto che Niccolò si è ammalato. 
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale a tutti quelli che leggono e commentano, davvero.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> Erule ❦


	4. Io che riesco solo a dire riportatemi da Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y81n5PNtihc :)

E insomma, nel giro di ventiquattr’ore s’era ritrovato ad avere la febbre. Bene. Molto bene.   
Niccolò starnutì.  
<< Adrià, t’o dico: se moro, tu non avrai niente de mio. Niente. Sei un pessimo infermiere. >>  
<< Io spero che tu muoia, così non dovrò sentirti più lamentarti della tua dannata pressione bassa. >>  
<< Ragazzi, il medico non risponde. >> disse Valerio, entrando nella stanza di Niccolò. << È il terzo che chiamo. D’altronde è domenica e Nic non sta mica morendo. >>  
<< Voglio uno specialista! >> si lamentò Niccolò. Stava facendo i capricci come i bambini. << Non prendo medicine a caso senza la prescrizione di qualcuno del mestiere. >> ripeté.  
<< Questo sta a diventà un disco rotto, Valé. Lasciamolo in pace. >> disse Adriano, prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Si recarono in cucina. Valerio prese una birra dal frigo e ne porse una anche all’amico.   
<< Senti Adrià, io non so più come fare: se non prende delle medicine, la febbre non si abbasserà. Poi dice che si sente bruciare pure il petto, io non so se stia farneticando o se stia male, ma in ospedale non ci vuole annà. Che famo? >>  
<< Perché qualcosa me dice che sai già ‘a risposta, Valé? >> chiese Adriano.  
<< Ce l’ho, ma non ti piacerà. >>   
Adriano sbuffò.  
<< Daje, chiamala. >>

Ad Adriano non è che non piacesse Wendy, anzi, ai tempi d’oro in cui stava con Niccolò aveva anche imparato a conoscerla ed erano diventati amici. La situazione era cambiata radicalmente quando si era dovuto schierare dalla parte del suo migliore amico dopo la rottura. A quel punto, dopo tutti i racconti di Niccolò, non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi chi fosse la compagna di giochi che aveva conosciuto. Wendy gli era sembrata una che voleva fingersi santa, una ragazza immatura che aveva preferito liberarsi di Niccolò invece di affrontare le complicazioni di una relazione. Ecco come gli era sembrata: una bambina impaurita. Nient’altro che quello.  
<< Non vole venì. >> disse Valerio, una mano sul ricevitore per non far sentire i loro discorsi a Wendy.  
Adriano gli strappò il telefono dalle mani.  
<< Sentimi bene, Wendy: che cazzo significa che non vuoi venire? Sei scappata già un anno fa e c’hai lasciato un ragazzo a pezzi. Ora vieni a ripagare il tuo debito: aggiustalo. >>  
Non poteva crederci, persino di fronte alla malattia, non c’erano versi di poter vedere una sfumatura positiva di Wendy: era un’egoista.  
Aggiustalo.  
Era quella la parola che gli girava per la testa da un anno a quella parte. Mettilo a posto, aggiusta gli ingranaggi con le mani sanguinanti, un cacciavite o quello che vuoi, ma fallo tornare come prima. Solo questo le chiedeva.   
Ma a quel punto, Wendy gli disse qualcosa che lo lasciò interdetto e lui non era solito perdere le parole.  
<< Non posso aggiustarlo, perché non è rotto. >> rispose la ragazza. << Vi saluto ragazzi, statemi bene. >>  
E riattaccò.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, poi Adriano strinse il telefono tra le mani e parlò: << ‘Sta stronza. >> sibilò.  
<< Dai Adrià, sapevamo che avrebbe potuto dire di no. >>   
<< Io vado a prenderla a casa. >> disse Adriano, prima di dirigersi a grandi passi verso il salotto.   
Valerio lo seguì, mentre Niccolò li osservava entrambi confuso. Provò a farlo ragionare, ma non c’era verso: quando Adriano partiva in quarta, nessuno aveva il potere di fermarlo.   
Scese le scale di corsa mentre s’infilava il giubbotto, una sigaretta ancora spenta fra i denti. Non poteva crederci, non era possibile che avesse davvero rinunciato ad aiutare qualcuno. Certo, da una parte la capiva: quello era pur sempre Niccolò, il suo ex fidanzato e vederlo non le avrebbe fatto molto piacere probabilmente, ma era anche vero che stava negando il suo aiuto a qualcuno che aveva bisogno di lei. Di nuovo, predicava bene, ma poi non riusciva a tenere fede alla parola data. Era un’ipocrita, un’incoerente. Una bugiarda.   
Bussò alla porta del suo appartamento più volte, la sigaretta gettata da qualche parte per strada. Era pronto a sbatterle in faccia tutto, ogni parola avvelenata con cui non aveva potuto sommergerla per amore di Niccolò. Ma adesso basta. Basta.  
Wendy aprì la porta sorpresa, una collana con una chiave appesa avvolta attorno al polso destro come fosse un bracciale. E le parole gli morirono in gola.  
<< Adri... >> esalò lei. Quel soprannome non lo sentiva più da un bel po’ di tempo a quella parte.  
Adriano deglutì a vuoto.  
<< Ciao. >>  
Abbassò lo sguardo, poi decise invece di puntarlo nei suoi occhi, perché lui non era solito avere paura. Passarono una manciata di secondi, ma gli bastarono a vedere ciò che Niccolò aveva trovato in lei, finalmente: i pianeti. Aveva un paio d’occhi blu, come fossero onde nella tempesta, grandi.   
<< E - entra. >> disse Wendy, facendosi da parte.  
<< Rimarrò solo per poco. Nic ha bisogno di me. >>  
Wendy annuì.  
<< Certo. Come sta? >>  
<< Male. >> rispose, lapidario. Fu come colpirla con una frusta dritta in faccia. Non ne gioì come aveva sempre pensato, però. << Ha la febbre alta e non vuole chiamare un medico, sai, per la sua… >>  
<< …ipocondria. >> finì Wendy per lui, sedendosi sul divano. << Senti, non sono un medico, non posso impormi ed aspettarmi che mi ascolti. >>  
<< Tu hai sempre avuto un ascendente su di lui, Wen, lo sai. Usalo per farlo guarire e staremo tutti meglio. Poi ti prometto che non ti chiameremo più. >>  
Wendy si torceva le mani in intanto, un mezzo sorriso amaro ad incresparle il volto.   
<< Non ti è mai piaciuto che mi chiamasse così. Lo stai facendo per tenermi alla larga? Per disprezzo? >>  
Adriano buttò fuori l’aria, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei jeans, sudate, una delle quali avvolta attorno al pacchetto delle sigarette come fosse un’ancora di salvezza.   
<< T’aspettavi un bacio sulla fronte e poi tutti a casa? Niente tornerà più come prima. Non puoi pensare che non ce l’abbia con te per quello che hai fatto. >>  
<< Credi che l’abbia lasciato per gioco? >> chiese Wendy, alzandosi dal divano, corrucciando la fronte. << Credi che non mi abbia spezzato il cuore farlo? >>  
<< Sto dicendo solo che l’hai fatto per non affrontare la situazione, ma hai voluto coprire la tua paura con le bugie. Peccato che io ti conosca… anzi, che ti conoscessi bene e quindi ho visto un po’ di verità nelle tue bugie. >>  
<< Non l’ho lasciato per la lontananza, Adri. >>  
<< Per te sono Adriano. >> disse tagliente, serrando la mascella.   
Wendy si morse il labbro inferiore, annuendo.   
<< Scusa. >>  
<< Ma vaffanculo, Wendy. >> rispose Adriano, poi aprì la porta e prese a scendere le scale di corsa.  
Ma cosa si aspettava? Credeva che avrebbe fatto finta di niente? Era proprio un’ingenua. Era solo un’egoista, lo era sempre stata. Non l’aveva neanche cercato per dirgli addio, dopo la rottura con Niccolò. Non l’aveva nemmeno contattato per dirgli che gli voleva bene o che si sarebbero risentiti per gli auguri di Natale… L’aveva mollato lì, ubriaco sotto al suo balcone, mentre si chiedeva cos’avesse fatto di male per essere abbandonato anche da lei. Ecco perché gli era pesato tanto andare fino a casa sua, ma Niccolò era il suo migliore amico e non poteva lasciarlo solo.   
<< Adriano! >> gli urlò dietro una voce. Si fermò. Wendy s’era messa addosso uno scialle di fretta e stava ansimando, le mani sulle ginocchia. << Vai troppo veloce, non riesco a starti dietro. >>  
Adriano s’accese una sigaretta, ridacchiando. Una scintilla di fuoco gli punse un dito.   
<< Te ne sei fregata di nuovo, Wendy. >>  
<< Ho paura di vederlo, d’accordo? >> confessò Wendy, aprendo le braccia. Adriano buttò fuori del fumo dalle narici. << Ho paura dell’effetto che vederlo potrebbe avere su di me. Lo so, è passato un anno, sto con un altro… >> Wendy fece una breve pausa, mentre Adriano serrava la mascella, << ma Niccolò ha significato molto per me, lo sai. >>  
<< Ero il tuo confidente. Lo so bene. >>  
Il sorriso di Wendy s’addolcì.  
<< Mi sei mancato, Adri. Scusa, volevo dire Adriano. >>  
<< Cazzo, smettila. >> fece Adriano, buttando via sigaretta. Wendy lo fissò confusa. << Smetti d’essere sempre così gentile. Tu non sei una santa. L’hai abbandonato. Ha brancolato nel buio, finché non ti ha rivista. Ecco il potere che hai su di lui. Ed ora sei così egoista da non poter andare a casa sua per cinque minuti per dargli una cazzo di mano. >>  
Wendy deglutì piano, le dita violacee per via del freddo. Sarebbe arrivato un temporale estivo a momenti.   
<< I - io… >>  
<< Torna dentro, dai, fa freddo. >>  
<< Adri, per favore… >>  
Ma Adriano si girò e non osò voltarsi indietro.

Tornò a casa sconfitto e triste. L’ultima volta che si era sentito triste, s’era ritrovato a bere in macchina da solo, con il cuore infranto e la voce del suo migliore amico rotta dal pianto dall’altro lato del ricevitore.   
Era stata parte di tutto, ma senza essere mai sua. Meglio così, in fondo. Se avesse lasciato che le tenebre la inghiottissero con lui che l’andava a prendere, si sarebbe persa. Ora invece era libera.   
<< Riportatemi da Wendy… >> ripeté Niccolò a bassa voce, delirante, mentre dormiva.   
<< Ha la febbre alta. Sta andando avanti così da ore, Adrià. >> disse Valerio, seduto accanto all’amico che se ne stava sdraiata sul divano, una coperta leggera a coprirlo. << Che ha detto Wendy? Viene? >>  
Adriano scosse il capo, prendendo un’altra sigaretta dal pacchetto. Valerio sbuffò. Avevano perso. Avrebbero vegliato su di lui per tutta la notte come fosse un pigiama party, che non facevano più da quando erano bambini e poi avrebbero chiamato il primo medico disponibile il giorno dopo. Valerio si ritrovò a pensare che Niccolò aveva la testa dura, ma mai quanto quella di Wendy.   
Fu in quel momento che suonarono alla porta.   
<< È la pizza? >> chiese Adriano, prima di aprire.   
<< No, non ho chiamato nessu… >> ma le parole gli morirono in gola.  
<< Wendy. >> disse Adriano, incredulo.   
<< Dov’è il paziente? >> chiese Wendy, con un sorriso.   
Adriano glielo indicò, mentre Valerio si rimangiava ogni parola cattiva che avrebbe voluto rivolgerle. Video con la coda nell’occhio che anche Adriano stava inghiottendo un bel po’ di saliva, però. Gli venne da ridere, ma cercò di trattenersi.   
Wendy si calò verso Niccolò e gli lasciò un lieve bacio sulla fronte per cercare di capire quanto fosse alta le febbre. Be’, non che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno, dato che scottava moltissimo. Prese un termometro dalla borsa ed un antibiotico, poi chiese ad Adriano di portarle un bicchiere d’acqua.   
Nel frattempo, Niccolò stava lentamente riaprendo gli occhi. Wendy gli sembrò una visione, un’illusione di pace offertagli dalla malattia per farlo soffrire di meno. Le accarezzò il viso, provando un po’ di sollievo.   
<< Grazie a Dio, sei tornata. >> disse solo, ma fu abbastanza per Wendy, che avvertì il cuore caderle nello stomaco.   
Gli occhi di Niccolò sembravano due buchi neri in cui sarebbe potuta benissimo cascarci, senza riaffiorare più. Prese il bicchiere che Adriano le stava porgendo con mani tremanti, tanto che Niccolò dovette stringerle le sue dita attorno a quelle della ragazza per non farlo ribaltare.  
<< Nic, devi prendere questo. >> disse, cercando di far apparire la voce ferma, mettendogli l’antibiotico fra le mani. Uno strano profumo di fragole di perforò le narici. Possibile che fosse capace di immaginarselo persino in sogno?   
<< No, no, senza il mio medico io… >>  
<< Nic, ho chiamato uno di loro e mi ha detto di farti prendere questo. Starai meglio. >> replicò Wendy, la fossetta sulla guancia destra che risaltava come gli occhi di un gatto al buio. Adriano si chiese come mai la vedesse solo adesso.  
Niccolò annuì, poi prese l’antibiotico e l’acqua. L’aveva convinto nel giro di cinque minuti, mentre loro non c’erano riusciti per un giorno intero. Wendy gli sorrise, poi rimise a posto tutto nella borsa e fece per alzarsi, ma Niccolò la bloccò per un polso.  
<< Wendy, ti prego, non andartene. Resta qui. >> la implorò, gli occhi lucidi per via della febbre.   
Wendy allora annuì e si stese di fianco a lui, cercando di stringersi il più possibile a Niccolò per non cadere dal divano.   
Adriano li guardò e si ricordò dei vecchi tempi, mentre beveva una birra appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina. Valerio sembrava quasi contento di rivederli insieme. Be’, a lui erano sempre piaciuti d’altronde.   
Beato lui.

Erano le due di notte, quando sentì la porta chiudersi. Adriano s’alzò e si diresse nel salotto, dove vi trovò Niccolò da solo che dormiva. Se n’era andato. L’aveva lasciato un’altra volta.   
Si lasciò scivolare lungo la porta fino a sedersi sul pavimento, sconfitto. Avevano avuto quello che volevano, giusto? Aveva aiutato Niccolò. Ora toccava a loro tenere fede al patto. Allora perché invece di sentirsi felice, si sentiva solo in fiamme?   
Poi notò un foglio bianco sul tavolo. Vi si avvicinò e vi lesse sopra il nome di Niccolò. Il foglio era ripiegato in due come fosse una lettera. Non avrebbe dovuto aprirlo, è vero, ma lo fece, perché la curiosità lo stava divorando vivo dall’interno. Una voce si chiese se non fosse qualcos’altro.   
Quando gli occhi si fermarono all’ultima riga, guardò Niccolò che dormiva quieto sul divano. Fragile. Indifeso. Decise che avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo lui, che era una specie di fratello per Niccolò.   
Così, prese la lettera, sgusciò nella camera da letto dell’amico e si richiuse silenziosamente la porta alle sue spalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Scusate se sono tornata così tardi. Avrei voluto pubblicare il nuovo capitolo a settembre, ma purtroppo non ci sono riuscita :( Ad ogni modo, ora sono qui. Che ne pensate della storia? E di Adriano? 
> 
> Vi volevo solo dire un paio di cose, poi chiudo: nel capitolo sono presenti come sempre varie citazioni delle canzoni di Niccolò, ma in questo è particolarmente presente Tenebre, che ho scoperto ultimamente e ho amato. Inoltre, la scena in cui Wendy "misura la febbre" a Niccolò baciandogli la fronte è tratta da Non dirlo al mio capo, la fiction con Lino Guanciale e Vanessa Incontrada, che vi consiglio caldamente di vedere!
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che seguono la storia, che mi commentano su Twitter aiutandomi a continuare a scrivere durante i momenti in cui mi blocco e tutti quelli che leggono silenziosamente o che mettono mi piace.
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> Alla prossima! 
> 
> E.


	5. Ti prego Wendy, ascolta

Niccolò si svegliò intontito, ma si sentiva meglio. Si sforzò di mettere a fuoco la stanza in cui si trovava mentre cercava di ricordare cose fosse accaduto il giorno prima, ma aveva la mente annebbiata.   
Si alzò piano, poi si diresse in cucina per fare colazione. Quando si sedette al tavolo, dopo aver aperto la bottiglia di latte, scorse Adriano e Valerio che lo raggiungevano. Sembravano stanchissimi.   
«Oh, ma che per caso avete bevuto ieri sera? Che è ‘sta faccia?» chiese Niccolò, nascondendo un sorriso.  
Adriano gli scoccò un’occhiata di fuoco.  
«Tutta colpa tua» rispose.  
«Ma che stai a dì? Ieri è venuto il medico è m’ha curato, no?» buttò lì, sperando che potessero fargli ricordare la parte mancante del puzzle.  
Valerio deglutì piano, mentre Adriano fingeva di non averlo sentito, prendendo dei biscotti dal mobile.   
«Nic, lascia sta’, dai» disse Valerio. «L’importante è che stai bene.»  
Niccolò aggrottò la fronte.  
«Ma che è, avete fatto ‘na magia pe’ famme guarì? Fateme capì.»  
Adriano sospirò.  
«Senti Nic, ma te che te ricordi di ieri?»  
«Io non…» cominciò a dire Niccolò, ma poi si fermò con la bottiglia di latte a mezz’aria, i ricordi che improvvisamente gli passavano davanti agli occhi come i frammenti di una pellicola.   
Si ricordava del profumo di fragole di Wendy, del suo sorriso mentre gli diceva che il medico gli aveva prescritto di prendere le medicine e di lei che si addormentava di fianco a lui. No, doveva esserselo sognato, non poteva certo essere lei.   
«Nic?» lo chiamò Valerio. «Stai bene?»  
«Ieri è venuto il medico a curarmi, non è vero?» domandò di nuovo, ma gli amici non gli risposero. «Chi cazzo ce stava?» chiese, alzando il tono di voce. Stavolta, l’espressione quasi colpevole di Valerio parlò più di qualsiasi altra cosa gli avessero mai potuto dire. «C’era lei, ve’?» La sua non era una vera domanda, ma un’affermazione in realtà. Valerio annuì.   
Niccolò si portò la testa fra le mani, la rabbia che gli ribolliva sottopelle. Prima lo allontanava, poi andava fino a casa sua per aiutarlo. Ma a che diavolo di gioco stava giocando? Si sentiva preso in giro, ma anche speranzoso. Insomma, non poteva essere corsa in suo aiuto solo per pietà, giusto?  
«Abbiamo provato a chiamare i tuoi contatti, ma non c’ha risposto nessuno» spiegò Valerio.  
«E certo, nessun medico risponderebbe di domenica!» esclamò, ma avrebbe preferito sembrare meno aggressivo di così. Adriano gli lanciò un’occhiataccia per aver risposto in quel modo a Valerio. «Scusa Valé, so’ solo ‘n po’ stanco.»   
Questo fu ciò che disse, ma poi andò a cambiarsi alla velocità della luce, prese le chiavi dell’auto, gli occhiali da sole e uscì dalla porta. Adriano e Valerio si guardarono, come se i loro occhi potessero dirsi da soli dove stesse andando il loro amico.   
«E così, la scaltra Wendy ci ha messi nel sacco, eh? Non ha sentito nessun medico, ieri» disse Adriano, sorridendo.   
«Guarda Adrià, a me me frega solo che Niccolò non faccia cazzate, per il resto Wendy può rifilaje tutte le bugie che vole. Almeno lei lo teneva in riga e ieri l’ha salvato quando avrebbe potuto fregassene. Credo che ci sia del buono in lei, al contrario di quello che pensi te.»  
Adriano si sentì come punto nel vivo.  
«Io penso solo che non avrebbe dovuto abbandonarlo, tutto qua.»  
«Tu pensi solo che Nic non se la meritava» ribatté Valerio. «E spero che non ce sia altro sotto.»  
Adriano non gli rispose, si limitò a serrare la mascella e a mangiare un biscotto, ma dentro di lui, le tenebre nel buco nero che aveva al centro dello stomaco rischiavano di risucchiarlo vivo.

Wendy faceva volontariato in un ospedale di Ostia, nel reparto pediatrico. Niccolò parcheggiò lì vicino, poi aspettò l’ora di pranzo in cui lei avrebbe staccato. Se ne stava fuori dall’ospedale appoggiato ad un palo, mentre si appuntava di mandare un biglietto per il suo concerto alla ragazza della spiaggia.   
Un’oretta dopo, Wendy stava uscendo dall’ospedale. Aveva un maglioncino azzurro che la riparava dal vento e una borsa a tracolla. Quando alzò lo sguardo e se lo ritrovò lì, per poco non inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi. Niccolò la vide impallidire, ma per qualche motivo, questo lo rese solo ancora più felice di vederla.  
«Ehi» esordì, prendendo a camminarle accanto.  
«Senti Nic, ieri volevo solo aiutarti e Dio solo sa che l’ho fatto perché mi hanno convinta i tuoi amici. Adesso però non venirmi ancora dietro, perché ti ho già detto che non voglio più vederti» disse Wendy.  
«Sei bella acida stamattina, eh? Dai, ti offro il pranzo.»  
«Nic» lo chiamò Wendy con tono deciso, fermandosi nel bel mezzo del marciapiede, «sono fidanzata. È finita. Abbiamo sbagliato entrambi, ci siamo amati tanto, ma adesso basta.»  
Niccolò annuì, gli occhiali oscuri che celavano il suo sguardo sconfitto, ma non rassegnato. Era come se Wendy avesse vinto la battaglia, ma non la guerra.   
«Sai Wendy, c'è un modo in cui mi guardi che non è più lo stesso di prima e solo da questo posso capire che non mi ami più» disse Niccolò e sentì spezzarglisi il cuore solo a pronunciare quelle parole. Wendy si guardò la punta delle scarpe. «Lasciami solo essere tuo amico, d’accordo? Quello che oggi ti porta fuori e ti fa dimenticare di questa brutta giornata. Per favore. Concedimi almeno questo.»  
Wendy prese un nel respiro, poi annuì.  
Andarono al solito chiosco dove prima solevano passare le giornate quando lui la raggiungeva all’ospedale. Ora era diventato uno di quei luoghi di cui lei si era riappropriata, ma rivederlo con lui al suo fianco le fece di nuovo male, come se di colpo fosse tornato a non essere più suo.   
«Ti ricordi cosa prendevi sempre quando venivamo qua?» chiese Wendy, mentre si dirigevano a piedi nudi verso il mare e la sabbia le solleticava le dita.   
«Non saprei» rispose Niccolò, mordendo il suo muffin al cioccolato.  
«Un muffin al cioccolato» disse Wendy, sorridendogli.  
«C'è qualcosa che non ti ricordi?»   
«La domanda giusta è: c'è qualcosa che non mi ricordo di te?» replicò Wendy ridendo, poi arrestò la risata quando si rese conto di cosa aveva appena detto e si sentì tremendamente in imbarazzo. Niccolò le lanciò un’occhiata curiosa, ma evitò di parlare, perché non voleva essere troppo insistente.   
Si sedettero in riva al mare, a guardare i gabbiani che volavano nel cielo o che si posavano sugli scogli. Le onde scrosciavano contro la battigia mentre loro mangiavano, rimanendo in silenzio. Wendy sentiva il cuore pesante. Essere lì di nuovo con lui le sembrava strano, come se quel frammento di vita non dovesse appartenerle di diritto, ma le fosse solo stato prestato dal tempo per farle rivivere un passato felice. Ma allora, perché non riusciva a goderselo?   
Guardò Niccolò di sottecchi, notando che aveva dei nuovi tatuaggi sul collo e sulle braccia. Niccolò se ne accorse e si voltò per sorriderle. Lui aveva i tatuaggi, lei le foto. Di solito dopo una ferita profonda restano sul corpo dei solchi, cicatrici che non vanno più via, monito di quello che è successo, un errore. Ecco, per lui i tatuaggi erano un ricordo, il ricordo di aver sbagliato a lasciarla andare. Si chiese se lei avesse lasciato le foto con lui sui social per lo stesso motivo. Dopotutto, che cosa resta se viviamo senza memoria? L'unica differenza è che siamo noi stessi a farci dipingere dei disegni sulla pelle o a pubblicare le foto. D'altronde, a cosa serve cancellare tutto ciò? Nella testa le ferite rimangono, i pensieri ti logorano lo stesso, anche se fai di tutto per evitarlo. Solo che, per fortuna o meno, i ricordi col tempo si dimenticano e tu puoi tornare al punto di partenza.   
«Perché continui a chiamarmi Wendy?» gli chiese all’improvviso.  
«Perché mi ricordi la Wendy di Peter Pan persino adesso, anche se è finita. Sei rimasta qui con i Bimbi Sperduti, ti prendi cura di me anche se ti ho fatto del male… Sei buona come lei» le rispose Niccolò e Wendy sentì gli occhi pizzicarle.  
«Non credo d’essere affatto come lei.»  
«Tu sei sempre stata Wendy, per me» le disse Niccolò, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio e lei sentì una scarica elettrica passare dai suoi polpastrelli alla sua guancia. «E questo non cambierà mai.»  
Wendy si voltò, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo ancora a lungo. Si morse il labbro inferiore osservando l’orizzonte, il petto come schiacciato da un peso greve, invisibile.   
«Io so solo che qui c’è il mare» disse Wendy, indicando il limitare del litorale, «e dall’altra parte ci sei tu.» Niccolò la guardò, confuso. «Non so più chi sono, Nic. O meglio, so chi sono adesso, ma è una persona completamente diversa da quello che ero quando stavo con te o prima di conoscerti. Questo mi porta a chiedermi ogni giorno se sono una persona differente o meno.»  
«Sei sempre tu, ma arricchita da tutto quello che è successo.»  
«E se non fosse così, invece?» gli chiese, gli occhi lucidi. «Insomma, io con te ero invincibile e mi sentivo bellissima, ma quando tutto ha cominciato a crollare attorno a noi, mi sono sentiva solo la principessa di un regno distrutto.» disse. «Mi sentivo sgretolare, mi stavo perdendo e il peggio sai qual era? Che sembrava fossi tu a spegnermi. Poi un giorno ho guardato quei bambini in faccia e ho realizzato una cosa: non puoi salvarli tutti. E allo stesso modo, non avrei potuto salvare te» spiegò Wendy, la voce amara.  
Niccolò deglutì piano, il cuore che gli si stringeva sempre di più ad ogni parola che Wendy pronunciava.  
«Wendy, sai che mi dispiace.»  
«Le mie storie erano tutte su di te, sai?» disse, un sorriso triste sul volto, mentre cercava di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. «E lo sono ancora. Tu sei Peter Pan, l’eroe delle fiabe.»  
«Non sono per niente un eroe.»  
«Per me lo eri e lo sei rimasto per quei bambini.»  
L'amore lascia una traccia, questo pensava Wendy. Niccolò le piaceva ancora, in un certo senso, ma se fossero tornati insieme, tutto si sarebbe potuto rompere di nuovo e lei non sarebbe riuscita a sopportarlo. Forse provava solo nostalgia per quello che erano stati. Nei momenti di sconforto, la rabbia verso quello che le aveva fatto le faceva ricordare che probabilmente non sarebbe mai cambiato. I momenti tristi erano quelli che la ingannavano. L'amore vero è un'altra cosa, non svanisce. Forse le mancava il Niccolò idealizzato, tutto quello che avevano condiviso e non lui.   
Ma la verità è che l’aveva ferita troppo e ora il suo cuore era così chiuso e invalicabile dai muri alti che aveva ricostruito, da non riuscire a capire nemmeno cosa provasse per lui. Sapeva solo che aveva fatto saltare un punto di sutura, come quelli che le mettevano sempre quando da piccola cadeva dallo skateboard.  
«E per te?» chiese Niccolò. «Per te cosa sono?»   
Niccolò si perse nei suoi occhi azzurri, mentre lei ponderava cosa rispondere. Sembravano due pianeti, due pozzi senza fondo in cui avrebbe preferito cadere invece di fare quei discorsi che erano solo in grado di spezzargli il cuore. In quel momento, capì come doveva sentirsi lei e pensò che Wendy era delicata come un fiore, ma delicatezza non significa sempre debolezza, anzi, spesso nasconde forza.  
«Non lo so, so solo quello che eri» rispose. «Tu sei stato luce quando tutto il resto era buio» disse Wendy, gli occhi lucidi.  
Niccolò non riuscì nemmeno a deglutire per via del nodo in gola. La osservò alzarsi, asciugarsi le lacrime con un braccio e andare via. Si alzò poco dopo per inseguirla, a scoppio ritardato, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era farla tornare a casa in lacrime.   
«Wendy!»  
«Io ti vorrei Nic, davvero, ma ti vorrei com’eri prima» disse Wendy, la voce spezzata e gli occhi rossi per il pianto.   
Niccolò serrò i pugni, annuendo, mordendosi l’interno della guancia per cercare di tenere a freno tutto quel miscuglio di sentimenti che stava provando: tristezza, rabbia (verso se stesso), amarezza.  
«Anche a me piaceva com’eri prima. Prima che diventassi come gli altri, col cuore sottoterra e con il sogno di un lavoro.»  
Wendy alzò le spalle.  
«Non so cosa dirti, Nic. Forse io sono andata via dall’Isola che non c’è. Tu no.»  
E con queste parole, Wendy se ne andò, lasciandolo da solo sulla spiaggia, a pensare a cos’avesse sbagliato per essere arrivato al punto da voler solo tornare indietro, a quando tutto era più semplice. A quando loro due erano un’armonia bellissima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Buonasera a tutti :3
> 
> Sono tornata! Mi dispiace tornare e andare via continuamente, ma purtroppo per vari motivi alcune delle mie storie stanno andando a rilento. Ad ogni modo, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Ci voleva finalmente un confronto tra Nic e Wendy per capire un po' come sono andate le cose in passato e cosa provano ora (non è stato ancora svelato tutto, però). 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, che mettono i capitoli tra i preferiti e che mi sostengono chiedendomi sempre di andare avanti con la storia o quando aggiorno. Mi date forza per continuare, davvero. In questa storia ci sono molte parti realistiche.
> 
> Ad ogni modo, vi auguro una buona serata e spero di tornare presto con un nuovo capitolo! Lasciatemi un commento, se vi va. 
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> E.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Ebbene sì, sono tornata con una storia su Niccolò. È la prima volta che ho a che fare con questo fandom e spero di non deludere nessuno. Due parole sulla storia: come dicevo nella descrizione, qui vedrete due ragazzi di vent'anni che hanno a che fare con il loro primo amore, le conseguenze della fine di una relazione e cosa significa diventare grandi. Non ci sarà niente di banale qui dentro, a partire dallo stile di scrittura (ci saranno molti riferimenti alle canzoni di Niccolò, dialoghi in dialetto romano - mi scuso fin da subito se non lo scriverò bene, ma non è nelle mie corde purtroppo) alle conversazioni sui sentimenti, alla trama, al nome della protagonista - che non è Wendy. 
> 
> Un'altra cosa: ogni capitolo avrà la parola Wendy nel titolo, ve ne accorgerete. Questo perché è lei il fulcro della storia alla fine.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Non intendo ledere nessuno, né Niccolò né i suoi amici. È una storia inventata, non intende rappresentare la realtà, alcuni personaggi (come Wendy) non esistono e così via. 
> 
> Se vorrete aiutarmi con i dialoghi in romanaccio, ve ne sarà grata. Spero che la storia vi piacerà. Grazie a tutti quelli che leggeranno, davvero.
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> Erule ❦


End file.
